Chivalry Warfare
"Chivalry colides,Warfare engages." Chivalry Warfare 'is a game developed by TGI and Tornbanner Studios based on Tornbanner's Chivalry series.The publisher is Digital Legends,the one that developed Respawnables.The classes had been increased and a bit is changed. Synopsis Two orders known as Grimmbane and Langet is attacking each other with massive forces.Now it's an all out war between the two orders and you decide who will win Gameplay Similar to those of the Chivalry series.The player chooses the classes from Chivalry Deadliest Warrior.Although the classes of the Chivalry Medieval Warfare now has been inserted to the Knight class.The player also chooses the weapon.All weapons are needed to be unlocked by leveling up or finishing a mission.Missions appear when the tutorials are done.Multiplayer Online also has missions.Each missions earns you Honor Points.Honor points are basically ranking points.The Honor points makes you go into the global ranking of the players around the world.In single player,you face against bots with a settable environment.In Online,you face against players around the world.Online mode has more Honor points to gain than single player. There is also stamina.Stamina is used to attack.If it depletes you are stunned briefly until stamina recovers 25%.Using shields also use stamina. The IOS version is going to be available at the app store and Google Play store Tutorials Single Player #Learn the basics of the game #Learn how to defend yourself #Learn about attacks #Learn about missions #Learn about objectives Online #Learn about joining a match #Learn about Honor Points #Learn about teammates #Learn about Teamwork Classes It will include the original classes of Chivalry Deadliest Warrior and Chivalry Medieval Warfare but inserted to the Knight class.Here is the picture of the original classes Chivalry.jpg|All of the original classes Chiv vikings.jpg|Vikings Chiv spartan.jpg|Spartans Chiv pirate.jpg|Pirate Chiv knight.jpg|Knight Chiv ninja.jpg|Ninja Chiv samurai and knight.jpg|Samurai and Knight New Classes Templar The Templar class resembles a mixture between the Knight class and Viking class.Both can deal quite high damage while have an average protection.The Templar class is a formidable class against light opponents.But the armor can't really do good against ranged attacks.Equips a Broadsword as a main weapon and a Turkish Mace as a secondary. Centurion The Roman Centurion is a squad based class.Effective at dealing enemies with teammates aside.But horrible at single combat.Especially against large groups.But the defensive orientations can make him survive.Equips a Spatha as main and Pillum as secondary.Also includes a shield called the Scutum.It is a Latin for Shield.But unusually wide and covers nearly the whole body.It is slow to use as a weapon but the effect is great.It is even greater in deflecting attacks than other shields.But cannot really defense against firearms. Shaolin The Shaolin Monk is an agile class even outrunning the Ninja.Although they have no armor or protection their high speed and great weapon can keep up with the battle.Equips a Jian as main and Throwing Knives as secondary Conquistador The 2nd modern warrior to be introduced after the pirate.These Spanish conquerors were tougher than the pirate in matters of armor and melee but it has less weapons.They had armor nearly as good as the Knight's but makes them slower than the Pirate.Their firearm,the Arquebus is arguably can kill a knight in some shots.Equips Espada Ropera as main and Alabarda as secondary. Apache Another type of speed based class.The Apache has a mixture of modern and ancient weapons.They had nice weapons to beat up armored enemies,weakening their armor.They also have firearms at their disposals.Equips the Iron Knife as main and War Club as secondary Jaguar The Aztec Jaguar is a mildly protected fast class.It has much more armor than the other speed based classes.But the weapons make horrible choice against armored enemies.But against soft targets they are strong.Equips the Tecpatl as main and Maquahuitl as secondary.Also includes a shield called Chimalli.The shield is the lightest to carry but the worst at defense.If used against bludgeoning weapons expect no resistance.The shield is very small that even it cannot cover the whole chest.But when used as bashing weapon it has a fast recovery time at the cost of reduced knockback. Minuteman The Minuteman is a run and gun class.Using firearms while uses the speed like scouts.Their melee is also superior.But leaves them vulnernable.Best using firearms.In single or online mode,it has a trait that makes him faster in the first match until it kills an enemy.Equips Colichemarde as main and Long Rifle as secondary.Their firearms are American revolution age so it is advanced and has no problem like ignition fail or black smoke spawn. Gladiator They are not meant to be a fast class but they have substantial amount of health rather than armor and toughness.Their stamina is a lot.It depletes very less and takes damage so easy that one hit has a chance to get an insta kill.They have an ability to gain more honor points.Use this to get into one of the tops in global ranking!Equips Cestus as main and Sica as secondary.Also includes a shield called the Parmula round shield.The Parmula is comparable to the Viking's buckler but it has faster recovery time and better defense and more protective. Musketeer The Musketeer is a balanced class.Well all around for beginners.They also possess firearms while having small assortments of melee weapons.Also it has nice armor that is worn by the Conquistador,the Steel Cuirass.Equips a Rapier as main and Flintlock Musket as secondary.It had no shield or some kind and the fire rate of the Musket is very slow and even can cause a jam or ignition failed.In ignition failed or the Musket has been shot,there will be a black smoke appearing from the Musket,blinding the Musketeer's vision for 5 seconds. Rajput The Rajput is an unordinary class that can inflict serious damage if both secondary and main were used while attacing multiple enemies.The armor can't stop ranged attacks but melee is very good while defending against melee was good.Also includes a shield called Dhaal.Equips a Gurj mace as main and Katar as secondary Zande The Zande is unarmored yet aggressive and fast.They excels in assaults and frontal attacks with high speed.the lack of armor makes them almost gets one hit kill every time.However,the weapons are very deadly and can inflict debuffs effectively.Also includes a Wicker shield called the Kube.The Kube is light to carry and has decent defense.Equips a Makraka as main and Makrigga as secondary. Immortal The Persian Immortal is a unique class that has a trait.The trait is that it has two health bars instead of one.But at the cost of the respawn time which became 7 seconds.They are traditionally weak because of their weapon's age.But it can rival the Spartans like in the Thermopylae.They use the scale armor,an early armor that is composed of leather and bronze plus a tunic below the armor along with a wicker shied called Gerron.Gerron isn't really protective.But when used as a weapon it is incredibly light and powerful.Equips Achicanaes as main and Sagaris as secondary.Their ranged attacks are also well marked. Strelet The Russian Strelet is an inconsiderably nearly overpowered unit.It possesses only one but devastating firearm,the PIschal.It also has an overpowered gigantic axe called Bardiche.They have mild armor but slow moving.Uses chainmail as armor.Equips the Sablia as main and Bearded Axe as secondary Landsknecht German mercenaries that has simple armor and powerful melee.Much of their melee take up spaces of a spear.They has the Flintlock Musket as ranged but what is powerful is the Zweihander.A Germanic giant Excalibur like blade that has a range of a Sarissa.Made of Iron.The range of their weapons make a dominant space but makes them slow when using.Equips the Katzbalger as main and Crossbow as secondary Maori The Maori warrior is considerably the best ancient killing machine.The weapons are all high damaged and can make any armor or shield or health nothing but only a decoration.But their health themselves are also decorations.The Maori's most effective thing is the Stingray Spear.The spear can insta kill an unarmored enemy because of the stingray barbs and can greatly damage armors very easy.Equips Mere Club as main and Taiaha as secondary. Zulu The Zulu is a relative in gameplay to the Zande.Whereas Zande has nearly no armor and a limited shield,the Zulu has a considerable shield that is bigger and lighter than the Zande's Kube.It is named the Ishlangu and when used as a weapon it can even deflect a blow from an enemy.And their weapons are mostly spears.And spears are hard to hit targets but not for Zulu.The Zulu is a proficient spear fighter.Their spear can be used as a smack weapon like the Samurai's Kanabo.They are slower than the Zande and Ninja but he possess the modern Brown Bess Musket.Equips a Zulu Axe as main and Iklwa as secondary. Mongol The Mongolian warrior is an ancient version of the Musketeer.A well balanced class too.It's armor cannot stand against piercing weapons.He uses the Leather Lamellar as armor.It provides good protection to bludgeoning and slashing weapons.They are also proficient archers.Their ranged weapon,the Mongol Composite bow is an accurate bow.Their melee,the Flanged Mace is a crushing weapon and can do an insta kill if charged with stamina.Equips IId Sword as main and Mongol composite bow as secondary.The Mongol has a high stamina and recharges pretty fast.Also regenerates health faster than anyone plus it takes less damage from negative effects such as poison or bleeding. Teutonic The German Teutonic Knight is a better version of the Knight class.They can deal and take so much punishment while having a slower speed.Their plate armor can defend 2 times better than the normal Knight's version.Their heater shield however,is small enough to defend them.Equips Warhammer as main and Lance as secondary.It is powerful but it drains so much stamina.The armor can stand against the Maori's Stingray spear for 5 hits unlike the ordinary Knight's 3 and the Samurai's Kanabo that deals so much damage to armor. Celtic Aggressive lightly armored class.It can do fast attacks and has a special trait that enables Celtic to use both of the weapons main and secondary at the same time with dual wielding.The Celt has a weak ranged attack but great melee weapons.Their spear,the Lancea can be thrown in a faster speed than other spears.And can pierce armor.Their weapons consume less stamina but when dual wielding it has a more stamina consumption.Equips the Longsword as main and Burda Club as secondary.Uses leather as armor Praetorian Another Roman Empire fighter.The Praetorian unlike the Centurion is more of a lone fighter.Capable of fighting enemies alone.The Praetorian has same weapon as the Centurion but has an addition.The Praetorian's armor can hold against piercing and bludgeoning weapons and a little bit on ranged.They also possess a spear like the Centurion but not a javelin called Hasta.Hasta can match the Sarissa in length.It also has a high piercing quality.Equips Hasta as main and Arcus Bow as secondary.The Scutum is still included. Comanche The Comanche is another all around character.But out of the 3 Jack of All Stats this is the most balanced.No specializes in both speed,armor or power.It uses an armor called Hairpipe breastplate.It can stop ranged attack well enough.Also they are good ranged class.Their bow is accurate and some of their weapons can be thrown unlike the other class that requires the only thing to throw is an axe or spear except Apache that shares the same trait.The Comanche has an oxhide shield,an all around shield.For starters,Comache is a good thing to be great.Their unique weapon is the scalping knife.,The knife is similar to the Jaguar's Tecpatl but deals more damage and a strike to the head deals an unpredictable damage.Equips the War Hawk as main and War Lance as secondary. Hussar This Hussar is the Polish Winged Hussar.The Hussar focuses on mounted combat.Able to even match a hero on mount.They are also an anti hero class that deals greater damage on heroes.And still can match a Teutonic in ground combat.The Hussar has unorthodox weapons.Rare weapons with high damage.But it also can gain more Honor Points through mounted combat.For piercing weapons they are a master of it.Their main is the Kopia lance that can break an armor and instantly killing an enemy in a critical hit.For sidearm they have the Szabla sword.A Broadsword like sword.Their armor can stop most attacks and resistant to ranged.Equips the Kopia Lance as main and Szabla sword as secondary.Also in addition they have the flintlock musket and a bayoneted crossbow.The crossbow can be used with the bayonet in several nasty situations. Ashigaru Ashigaru is a ranged oriented Samurai like class.Focusing on ranged attack rather than close one on one combat.The Ashigaru has the same armor as the Samurai but the Leather version of the lamellar.Their effective weapon on dispose is the Tanegashima Musket.They have high accuracy and range plus fast reload also high ammo count.Their melee is similar to the Samurai but less.They also didn't have the Yumi Bow.They equip Tanegashima as main and Yari as secondary. Huskarl If Templar is a mixture of Viking and Knight,Huskarl is a mixture of Viking and Apache.Huskarl can deal great damage on armor and meat itself.Also the Huskarl is an anti mount unit.It can deal more damage to mounts and mounted enemies.Even dismounting them.They possess similar weapons to the Viking but has higher critical chance and damage.They have a wide shield like the Zulu's Ishlangu but more protective and slower to swing but he also can equip a buckler shield.Equips the Dane Axe as main and Broadsword as secondary. Saracen The Saracen is an extremely fast class but not as fast as Shaolin.Saracen has good weapons and can rip off most of the enemies' limbs effectively.Saracen is an anti armor class.He can deal more damage to armor.He also has good ranged.Ranged weapons are inaccurate but has greater damage.Especially his bow and arrow.Also he has the fired up version of the bow and arrow.Also has a round shield that looks like Rajput's Dhaal.Equips Scimitar as main and Bow and Arrow as secondary.And has a trait that deals more damage to Templar and Teutonic class. Cowboy Anti hero plus Anti Commanche + Apache class.Cowboy is an unarmored class that has good firearms rivaling those of Crazy Horse's and Apache.Cowboy's firearm is accurate and fast to reload.But lacked melee weapon.Surprisingly,cowboy class has accessed Attila's Lasso! The Cowboy's melee,the whip can inflict bleeding to an enemy if charged with stamina unless the enemy has armor.Equips Whip as main and 1872 Single Action Army as secondary. Mafia Modern 20-21st century class.Mafia is advanced in all matters of things '''except '''in melee combat and armor.Melee is horrible.They can't kill a class or hero with a melee.But their firearms is a punisher of armors.Rendering them useless and features magazines.3 each.They also accessed modern explosives such as the M67 Grenade.Mafia has already surprassed nearly all classes except the heroes,he takes 2x damage from heroes.Equips Tommy Gun as main and M67 Grenade as secondary Yakuza Japanese underworld rulers.Imagine a Ninja mixed with Theodore Roosevelt.Yakuza is the result.They also possessed modern firearms like the Mafia but weaker,but also fast reload.Yakuzas are also deadly modern melee combatants.Ninjas and Samurais had passed their weapons to the Yakuza.And the trait : every time they killed a hero their weapons will do more damage.Equips Sten Mk2 as main and Katana as secondary. Vampire What can defeat all things is the Vampire.This class is the strongest of all and has high endurance although they have no armor.The only weapon they have is their claws and teeth.To destroy the Vampire,it requires weapons made of steel,'not bronze.Vampire can only be unlocked if you gets 50000000000 Honor points.That's a lot right?They has a common trait : They can drain health by biting and they can kill heroes as if they are just a Maori ! Vampire is a true killing machine.A Knight,Teutonic or other medieval European classes can deal with Vampires easily like nothing.Their holy spirits deals extra damage to the Vampire class.But beware,Vampire class can respawn only in 2 seconds! DW Apache.jpg|Apache DW Aztec.jpg|Jaguar DW centurion.jpg|Centurion DW Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator Conquistador.jpg|Conquistador Minuteman.jpg|Minuteman 180px-AC1-Templar-Knight.png|Templar Shao monk.jpg|Shaolin Monk DW Musketeer.jpg|Musketeer DWRajput.jpg|Rajput DW Zande.jpg|Zande DW Immortal.jpg|Immortal Strelet.jpg|Strelet Landsknecth.jpg|Landsknecht DW Maori.jpg|Maori Zulu.jpg|Zulu Mongol.jpg|Mongol Teutonic.jpg|Teutonic DW Celt.jpg|Celtic Praetorian.jpg|Praetorian DW Commanche.jpg|Comanche WH.jpg|Hussar ASH.jpg|Ashigaru HKL.jpg|Huskarl Saracens.jpg|Saracen Cowboy.jpg|Cowboy DW Mafia.jpg|Mafia DW Yakuza.jpg|Yakuza DW Vampire.jpg|Vampire Zombie Mode In Zombie Mode you will have +2 health bars for all classes so it'll be 3 health bars except Immortal's perk so he will have 4 health bars.During this mode you can choose what mode in the game you want.Such as TDM,CTL or Domination.But unlike the ordinary mode,if you are decapitated you still can walk or fight.Except you rely on hearing so you will just see in black and white and sees the enemy's outerline.Losing a leg will result a slow movement.Zombie mode can be done in Online. Taunts Taunting an enemy will result you gain more XP and Honor Points.But leaves you vulnernable.But if Taunting is failed by an enemy,no XP or HP will be awarded.This is an example of a taunt : "For Honor and Glory!" ( Knight Class) Graphics As mentioned above in the Zombie mode it is a realistic game.So there will be a lot of Blood and Gore.Heads can fling away limbs can be removed and much more other things to do!When the enemy is dead you still can beat it up and makes them disgusting in blood.Here is some of the graphics shown off. Chiv knight 3.jpg|A dead Knight Chiv Knight 4.jpg|A Templar hit by an arrow in the neck Chiv 1.jpg|A Strelet's head flinged off with the alternate costume Chiv 2.jpg|A Bloodied Scimitar and a Bloodied Templar Kill Spree Kill Spree mode is a mode where you choose a class and must kill as much as enemy as you can.The enemies spawned can be in alternate costume.You can only do it alone.But in online you can do it with other players.The more enemy you kill the more HP and XPs you can get. In Online mode,Kill Spree's settings are settable by the match starter.The match will autostart if there is at least one other player.During the mode another player can join.Every time more enemy is killed they will be harder to kill every time. Heroes Heroes are unique type of unit but not a class.They are historical figures and they are better than classes.They possess more health of 200% and attack and exclusive weaponries.The heroes are spawned if a player gained 8 kills and they can choose their hero.Heroes are not permanent.They only exists for 5 respawns and in Online mode players can be a hero.They have their own sound voice neither.Heroes are usable in Kill Spree mode.Note that killing a hero grants more XP and Honor Points.But beware,too much damage can render them useless.Especially those who has anti-hero trait. Alexander The Great Alexander The Great is a balanced hero.But the armor is a very powerful asset.He also uses an Aspis shield,which is the Spartan class' shield but with more defense and faster recovery time.He equips the Kopis as primary and Sarissa as secondary.Alexander takes less damage from anti hero classes. Attila The Hun Attila is an offensive character.Powerful to take down armored enemies but also has a weapon called the Lasso that can "catch" an enemy and stops their movement and pulled to Attila's way.His weapons are effective against armored enemies.Equips the Sword Of Mars as main and Lasso as secondary Wiliam Wallace William Wallace is a fast and one shot hero.His weapons make quick work with his enemies and does high damage to both armor and skin.He lacks ranged weapons and his chainmail cannot stand ranged weapons.But his most effective weapon is his Claymore.A Scottish sword that is even longer than the Longsword and can lop 3 heads at once.Equips Warhammer as main and Ball and Chain as secondary Shaka Zulu Shaka Zulu is an unarmored but still efficient hero.He plays nearly the same like his tribe's class.But he deals better damage and throws the Iwisa or Assegai faster than the ordinary Zulu.His Ishlangu is also faster to use and deflecting a blow now deals a damage to the enemy.The Brown Bess Musket also gets improved accuracy.Unlike the Zulu class he is as fast as the Zande itself.Equips Iklwa as main and Brown Bess Musket as secondary. Ivan The Terrible Psychotic hero that knows no mercy.His weapons are better than the Strelet class,which is his soldiers and some is the same.His Bardiche deals a death blow if used as a cutting weapon.It's a body rip off.He also has a trait that makes him stronger each time he kills an enemy.But his respawn time also increases one second per kill.But luckily the trait only lasts for 5 kills.His Pischal does increased damage and range.His chainmail is better than the Strelet's.But takes extra damage from firearms.Equips Bardiche as main and Pischal as secondary. Hernan Cortez The leader of the Spanish Conquistadors.Hernan is swift moving while having a large pool of armor and health.Although he did have an annoying trait.The more he kills the enemy,the player gets less and less honor points but gets huge XPs.Hernan relied on his Arquebus that can deal massive damage to a headshot.Equips Alabarda as main and Arquebus as secondary. George Washington American president hero.George is the modern version of Alexander the Great except he relies on his Long Rifle and firearms.George is a long range sniper like hero.His firearms deal huge damage in every shot and does insta kill no matter what is the armor to a headshot.However his Colichemarde did deals less damage than the Minuteman's version.But in exchange it has a faster swing speed,parrying has faster recovery and higher critical chance.Equips the Long Rifle as main and Brown Bess Musket as secondary,Beware his first loadout makes him vulnernable at close range. Oda Nobunaga Although he looks like a Samurai to the players and fans no he is not.He is higher than that,he is a Shogun.His weapons are identical to the Samurai class but he does not have the Yumi Bow.Instead he gets a Tanegashima matchlock musket and a Yari spear along with the long naginata like sword Nagamaki that is the deadliest in his equipment and it has long reach with a piercing effect and ignores most weak armors such as leather.He has more speed than the Samurai and he gets a trait that increases his critical chance and damage.Unlike the Samurai's lamellar Oda's lamellar are good against firearm attacks.Equips Tachi as main and Yari as secondary.Tachi is a Japanese sword before the Katana.But it is faster to swing. Montezuma The Aztec emperor is far deadlier than the Jaguar of Aztec itself.He has a trait that after he kills 5 enemies he will gain a 20-second regeneration.He does not have the Chimalli shield but his regen trait makes his health go beyond 200% to 300%.However his defense is horrible.He did not have the Cotton Armor that the Jaguar possesses to increase his speed.His ranged weapon has increased range and power.He also takes less damage from heavy weapons such as Bardiche and Halberd.Equips the Maquahuitl as main and Atlatl and Tlacochtli.. Genghis Khan Genghis Khan is a Mongolian tyrant.His armor is an improved version of the Mongol,which is what is his nationality!He uses the Iron Lamellar instead of the Leather Lamellar for defense.And an extra steel shield.His armor is as tough as a Teutonic.But his health is the lowest for only 150% rather than 200% but his attack is 300% than the other heroes' 200%.He has an additional sword called the Turko Mongol Saber.Very sharp and good slashing weapon.Even can beat almost every sword's power.But the weakness is that he is sluggish and his steel shield is slow to use.Equips Turko Mongol Saber as main and Mongol Composite bow as secondary. Joan Of Arc Joan is a fast and armored hero like Hernan Cortez but didn't have any firearm.But the plate armor although looks heavy makes her fast.The ranged weapon,Steel Crossbow may be a nice crossbow weapon but reloading is painful.It has very slow reload even slower than Hernan's Arquebus which has a really long time reload.She is also a support hero.She has a trait that every time an ally approaches her the ally will gain a 10-second stats boost.Heroes are also effected.Equips French Arming Sword as main and Steel Crossbow as secondary.Also forgot to mention she is also devastating.Why?She did not have a firearm that has an anti personnel.But in fact,we give her......HER SIEGE CANNON IN HANDHELD ! And that means it can destroy anything in matters of seconds.But it cannot reload and only have 3 cannonballs in reserve. William The Conqueror Aggressive but slow and medium armored hero.William is an advanced version of Genghis Khan.Has massive attack but also unlike Genghis he still got his 200% health but sacrifices attack until 250%.He might be good but his armor is a threat to himself.It can't really stop anything,it's a Chainmail Hauberk.His ranged weapon has fast reload in no second.Equips the Composite crossbow as main and Norman Broadsword as secondary. Theodore Roosevelt Modern 20th century and another American hero.When looking at the glance of Theodore,it might be unfair that he brings modern weaponry but the unfairness is that he lacked melee.But his modern 20th century firearm is rather efficient and uses magazines like in all action shooting games.He has 3 magazines in reserve for his Krag Carbine and also he possesses the Gatling Gun.Devastating arsenal that is brought on wheels and has high mobility on foot but using the Gatling Gun results Theodore cannot ride a mount.He also has no armor making him fragile but has good amount of health.Equips Krag Carbine as main and Bowie Knife as secondary. Vlad The Impaler Brutal and even as sadistic as Ivan the Terrible.Even more terrible!"Dracula" can inflict high amount of damage and each of his deaths and respawns will increase his health by 5%.His high amount of power is very great and also if Hussar is an anti hero class,Vlad is an anti class hero.He deals more damage to classes.He also has Genghis' attack of 300%.He also possesses an early firearm before anything called the Hand Cannon.Not the destructive variant of Joan's siege version.But packs a punch.While actually also can't be reloaded.His armor has vital variants.He uses the Plated Chainmail.The Chainmail part like the other chainmails are weak to ranged attacks but infront of the Chainmail there is several plates of steel that acted like a Knight's armor.Making him situational for anything.Equips Kilij as main and Steel Crossbow as secondary.You know whatt does the Crossbow means. Crazy Horse Fierce and fearsome legendary native American.Crazy Horse is a mixture between a sniper and a warrior.His melee,the Inyakanpemni Club is a whip like weapon but damages like a warhammer.He also possesses the ordinary Bow and Arrow but made of horse bone and has extreme and precise accuracy.Even more accurate than other bow and arrows from the classes.Crazy Horse also possessed the 1860 Henry Repeating Carbine.Now,Theodore can be matched with firearms.Crazy has no armor so expect him to die first."He was the first out and the last in."''Equips the Inyakanpemni Club as main and 1873 Colt as secondary. Leonidas The King Of Sparta and the son of a lion.If his Spartans were heavily armored with the bronze cuirass that is powerful enough to stand against firearm little,he did not wear any armor except the bronze helmet.He is too brave.He used the Spartan's normal equipment but has an addition of the Toxa bow and Sfendonai sling. His Sarissa is still on.But it has even longer reach than the Spartan's and Alexander's version and deals more damage.Leonidas can deal a lot amount of damage to enemies but cannot take it in return.Equips Xiphos as main and Toxa bow as secondary. Julius Caesar Roman emperor plus Roman general.Julius is a fast and armored character while having a sort of replacement reserve weapons.He has a trait that he can equip 2 weapons as main and secondary.The 1st main and secondary weapons have higher damage and critical chance but loses function after 10 uses.The 2nd main and secondary weapons have weaker damage but faster swing speed and unlimited use.Equips Crocea Mors as main and Pugio as secondary.Crocea Mors is a high quality Gladius while Pugio is a personal weapon of Romans.Pugio can be used by Centurion class and Praetorian class but Crocea Mors can't be used by Centurion and Praetorian.Also his armor is the most advanced from the all Roman classes.He uses a Lorica squamata.It is pretty locked in deep and has good defense. Hannibal Barca Carthaginian tyrant.Hannibal is a lightly armored hero but still has a shield.The shield is nearly as weak as the Jaguar's Chimalli.However his offense is amazing.Hannibal only has some weapons but he does have a trait.The first time he spawns he will appear with a War Elephant as mount!Hannibal's effective weapon is the Soliferrum javelin.It has fast launch time and great armor piercing.Equips Falcata as main and Soliferrum as secondary. Artemisia Of Caria Persian hero and another female.If Joan has heavier armor and fast speed,Artemisia has light armor and faster speed.Her weapon also more varying than the Immortal which is her ground troops.Like Hannibal she spawns with a mount,except now with a rhino as a mount.Most effective weapon is the Achicanaes,the Immortal's main weapon but stronger and can decapitate enemies easily in one shot if timed correctly at the swing.Also she possesses the Spartan's Kopis but not for direct combat but as a throwing weapon.Equips Kopis as main and Akikanaka dagger as secondary. Eric Bloodaxe Famous Viking turned English king.Eric is a tougher version of the Viking and Templar.Eric's chainmail unlike any chainmail,now can resist heavy weapons goodly.Eric can enter a berserker stance that enchances his attack and speed and an adrenaline boost.When his health is low his defense gets tougher and his melee attacks are stronger,even surprassing Genghis' 300%,it's '''400%.'That already can kill an Elephant in one hit.Equips Atgeir as main and Seax as secondary. DW alexander the great.jpg|Alexander The Great DW Attila the hun.jpg|Attila The Hun DW William Wallace.jpg|William Wallace DW Shaka Zulu.jpg|Shaka Zulu DW Hernan Cortes.jpg|Hernan Cortez DW Ivan.jpg|Ivan The Terrible DW Washington.jpg|George Washington Oda Nobunaga.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Montezuma.jpg|Montezuma DW Steel Khan.jpg|Genghis Khan Joan Of Arc.jpg|Joan Of Arc William The Conqueror.jpg|William The Conqueror Theodore Roosevelt.jpg|Theodore Roosevelt Vlad Impaler.jpg|Vlad The Impaler DW Crazy Horse.jpg|Crazy Horse Leonidas 300.jpg|Leonidas Julius Caesar.jpg|Julius Caesar Artemisia Of Caria.jpg|Artemisia Of Caria Eric Bloodaxe.jpg|Eric Bloodaxe Mounts Mounts are a type of transportation used to move faster.A Transportation can be used by classes or heroes.Heroes use same mounts but have higher stats.Plus a mount can be used to dash around to an enemy and knocking them down and damaging them.Mounts are only usable when found in specific maps. Destrier Also known as the War Horse.Destrier is the first horse to be introduced.The Destrier is a tempered horse that has a high stamina and fast speed and large health pool.A Destrier is armed with plate armor,which means it will be very hard to kill.Combined with the heroes the Destrier is nearly unstoppable. War Elephant The War Elephant is a slow but powerful massive mount.It can trade hits with gunfires and poleaxes or heavy damage.However their dash (improving speed while using stamina) has a low maximum speed.But one slow dash can result a death wish.The trunks are also usable.The trunks can used to damage enemies.The trunks can even result a heavy armor damage and renders shield useless. Chariot The chariot is powered by two horses.Which means it has double stamina.Also the Chariot although doesn't use the dash has high speed with the wheels.It also has high health and cannot be destroyed by a sword but needs heavy damage to do it.A Chariot is perfect for ranged kills.But the weakness is that they lack power at dashing. Camel The Camel is a unique mount that can spit on an enemy to briefly stun them for a moment and blurs their vision.They also has a kick that can knockback enemies in a large range.However they are weak in dashes and stamina plus it can be killed very easy.Their normal speed is horrible neither.But it makes melee attacks more accurate. Mongolian Horse Another horse type.The Mongol horse is a small and agile horse.They are strong against debuffs such as poison or bleeding.They have high stamina and 2x the fast as the Destrier.The Mongolian Horse,however is so fast that melee on the Horse is inaccurate.And firing a crossbow from this horse in horrible. Rhino Armored and faster tank mount than the Elephant but only in matters of speed.Their horn can be used as a breaking weapon.And damage done by charging and dashing is increased every time crashes to an enemy.Also has high stamina and great armor. destrier.jpg|Destrier W Elephant.jpg|Elephant Chari.jpg|Chariot W Cam.jpg|Camel Mongol Horse.jpg|Mongolian Horse WR.jpg|Rhino Game Versions *Version 1.0.0 : Game is released only with the original 6 classes *Version 1.1.0 : Templar,Shaolin and Centurion is added,Tutorials *Version 1.2.0 : Online and more game modes are released,Jaguar,Conquistador and Apache is added,Honor points added *Version 1.3.0 : Kill Spree mode added *Version 1.3.5 : Misc bug fixes and connection,Minuteman,Gladiator,Musketeer,Rajput and Strelet is added to the game *Version 1.4.0 : Taunts and Zombie mode added,Samurai rebalanced,Immortal,Landsknecht,and Zande is added *Version 1.5.0 : Zulu,Mongol,Teutonic,and Celtic is added *Version 1.5.5 : Bug fixing ; fixed stand up death *Version 1.6.0 : Online mode now includes Zombie Mode and Kill Spree *Version 1.70 : Kill Spree mode now spawns alternate costumed enemies,Musketeer's Flintlock Musket now can have a chance of ignition fail and black smoke spawn,Added ranged for Conquistador,Jaguar now includes a shield *Version 1.8.0 : Heroes are added,Comanche and Praetorian added. *Version 1.8.5 : Mounts are added *Version 1.9.0 : Huskarl,Hussar,and Ashigaru is added,Rhino is added as mount,new heroes,new classes Category:PC Games Category:2014 video games Category:First-Person Category:Steam Games Category:Medeval Category:IOS games